Skins
VO has supported user created skins since version 1.5.6. You can see how the skins assemble, and learn how to make your own skins here. If you wish to compile your own skins from bits and pieces of different skins, click here. Add a skin to your game: # unzip Skin-Folder into your .vendetta folder # edit config.ini # add under Vendetta: # skin=/ (don't forget the trailing / as it might be neccessary on some platforms!) If you want to keep the vendetta folder clean and tidy, modify steps 1 and 4 like this: * Step 1: create a subfolder "skins", put the unzipped folder in there * Step 4: add skin=skins// If a login screen is broken, you can fix it by renaming the file "main.login.panel.png" to "main.login.panel.account.setup.png Publicly Available Skins These are publicly available skins you can download and use in Vendetta Online RedBlood Created by: mr_spuck left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|In station You can find the download here. (Rehosted by luxen) Last updated: 27.03.2007 NBSkin Created by: Neon Black You can find the download here. Last updated: 14.10.2015 You can find a mobile-compatible variant here, courtesy of bill gates! updated: 15.7.2017 FlamboyanceHUD Created by: Espionage You can find the download here. Last updated: 23.11.2015 Grey_Plastic Created by: Spidey left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|Station You can find the download here. Last updated: 23.6.2017 Insurrection Created by: Proton Z left|thumb|HUD left|thumb|PDA * Updated 2007/5/30 - Fixed Player Info Bug (k) * Updated 2007/6/1 - Made the rectangle hud elements nicer You can find the download here. Thanks to Ezra, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! Lime Neon Created by: Lord~spidey left|thumb|HUD left|thumb|PDA You can find the download here. The Burn-your-eyes-out-lime-edition. Slightly more green Thanks to Ezra, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! SkyCommand Skin Created by: Cunjo left|thumb|HUD Aligned left|thumb|HUD Tracking A Serco-themed skin, dedicated to SCAR. You can find the download here. Thanks to Ezra, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! Fog Created by: (unknown, might be Nahin Lor's) left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|In station You can find the download here. (Rehosted by luxen) Last updated: ??? Thanks to Gold$Miner$Mike, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! HoloBlue Created by: (unknown, might be Nahin Lor's) left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|In station You can find the download here. (Rehosted by luxen) Last updated: ??? Thanks to Gold$Miner$Mike, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! TGFTNeon Created by: (unknown, might be Nahin Lor's) left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|In station You can find the download here. (Rehosted by luxen) Last updated: ??? Thanks to Gold$Miner$Mike, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! Dark Screen Created by: (unknown) left|thumb|HUDleft|thumb|In station You can find the download here. (Rehosted by luxen) Last updated: ??? Thanks to Gold$Miner$Mike, who had a copy of this skin, so we may all enjoy it for posterity! Unavailable Below are old skins that are no longer available, unless you happen to have a copy. If you do, please contact Luxen@gmx.com with it! Skins from Spidey Spidey's page of plugins, skins and videos This page is not available! (as of date 2014-03-24) (http://isup.me/outerlimitsgfx.com) Clean Created by: Duncan left|thumb|HUD You can find the download here. File not found, if you have a copy of this skin please send to Luxen@gmx.com Funky Created by: Nioubi left|thumb|HUD left|thumb|In station You can find the download here. File not found, if you have a copy of this skin please send to Luxen@gmx.com Real HUD Created by: mdaniel left|thumb|HUD You can find the download here. File not found, if you have a copy of this skin please send to Luxen@gmx.com Serco skin Created by: Calder left|thumb|In Station left|thumb|HUD Not done yet, I'm still working on: *Making the radar smaller and darker *Making the station view more consistent *Bugging Ray until he lets us change the shading colors *Making the design have wires sticking out all over the place You can find the download here. File not found, if you have a copy of this skin please send to Luxen@gmx.com Test Created by: Reno Targett left|thumb|HUD You can find the download here. WARNING: Not compatible with the current version of Vendetta Online File not found, if you have a copy of this skin please send to Luxen@gmx.com Category:HUD